This invention relates to the field of telephone attachments comprising switch retaining devices. It is specifically directed to such devices for use in telephone ear pieces of the type which include the dialing mechanism, or station selecting mechanism, in the handset.
Such handsets include a line-circuit, signal-circuit switch biased normally in a line-connected, signal-disconnected position. In such position, communication may be transmitted over the completed line circuit and a signal may not be transmitted over the disconnected signal circuit. Biased telephone switches of this type are operably positioned whereby they are moved to the line-disconnect and signal-connect position when the telephone handset is placed or "hung" on some part of the telephone body in a stored or inactive mode. Typically, a bias switch as described is of the push-button type, and mounted on the operable side of the handset whereby it is depressed when that side of the handset is placed face down on a storage cradle of the telephone body. Thus, when the handset is placed on the storage cradle, the switch is depressed and moved to the line-disconnect, signal-connect position. When the phone rings in response to a signal through the connected signal circuit, the handset is lifted from its storage cradle whereupon the biased switch is released and moves to the line-connect, signal-disconnect position. Communication may then be transmitted over the line circuit.
It is desired to use such telephones, and handsets of the type described, in positions remote from the telephone body itself and without the necessity of returning the handset to the cradle when communication is finished. To accomplish such purpose, a means is required to move the biased switch from its normally biased line-connect, signal-disconnect position to its line-disconnect, signal-connect position, and to retain the switch in such position until a signal is transmitted over the connected signal circuit and it is desired to again move the switch to its line-connected, signal-disconnected position.